


Little Gifts

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Nikola needs help making a decision, a good thing that one of the Dancers is around.





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



“Which one should I wear?” Nikola asks one of the Dancers and holds up first Gertrude’s skin in front of her and then Leitner’s. “It’s just so hard to decide, you know?”

The Dancer tilts its head and motions for her to show it both options again, maybe do a little twirl in them. The others in the room freeze, curious if she will allow this little gesture to pass, their own fear soft waves lapping at her feet.

She has never been one to turn down a show and she likes this one, it isn’t afraid of her like all the others she turned. Has more _character_ to it. So she puts on the skins, gives a flourishing twirl and a little wave at the end on each of them. The Dancer tilts its head to the other side and then points at Gertrude’s skin.

“Yes! I thought so too! You have excellent taste. She’s just that little bit prettier and more potent, isn’t she?” It nods in agreement. “Now what do I do with the other one?” She taps her chin. The Dancer waves in the direction of the room where Sarah is doing her part of the preparations.

“Aren’t you smart,” she coos and walks in close enough to give it a pat on its cheek. “Not that she doesn’t have enough of them already, but one more never hurt anyone, isn’t that right?”

It just shrugs and Nikola laughs delightedly. She loops one hand around its arm, “Come on, walk me over there,” she says and drags it along.

“You know because you’ve been so very helpful, how about I give you a little present after the Unknowing? Anything you like,” she offers. It considers her offer and then hangs its head dejectedly. “Oh now come, that’s not the face of someone who gets a carte blanche from me, silly. Not that you have much of a face.”

It does the equivalent of a sigh and lowers its head to whisper a wish to her. “Is that so? Well, why did you insist on letting him go all those years ago, then?” It shrugs again and looks even more dejected.

“All right, all right, I did promise, didn’t I?” It swivels its head towards her in surprise and excitement.

“I’ll even wrap him up nicely for you,” she throws in on a whim. It’s not like she is one to judge someone for changing their mind. And Danny always was her favourite.

 

 


End file.
